The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0064’.
‘CIDZ0064’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has pink, daisy-type inflorescences with spoon-shaped rays, compact and uniform plant habit, and a flowering response time of 7.5 weeks.
‘CIDZ0064’ originates as a natural whole plant mutation discovered by the inventor among a flowering bed of ‘CIDZ0030’ in March 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. The parent was the commercial, proprietary variety ‘CIDZ0030’ with slightly lighter pink inflorescence color, shorter ray florets, and with a less uniform length of ray floret tubes than with inflorescences of ‘CIDZ0064’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0064’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in June 2010 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.